1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a photographing device and a method thereof and more particularly, to a photographing device for displaying photographed images on a screen and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many related art portable devices are equipped with displays and cameras. Related art portable devices, using incident light which passes through a lens, display a live view on a display. Further, a user may perform photography during the live view.
After performing photographing, users may like to check whether or not the images they have taken look good. In this case, a separate application is executed to check the stored images. Consequently, photographing process is suspended to check photographed images.
Moreover, in another photographing device of the related art, when a photo is taken, photographed images are displayed for a preset time (e.g., 1 or 2 seconds), instead of live view, so that users may check photos taken. However, when such a time is elapsed, a screen changes again to a live view screen. Therefore, in order to check photos in detail for a longer time, a separate application should be executed, resulting in user inconvenience.
Accordingly, a method is needed for checking photographed images and not suspending photographing.